


Favorite Siblings

by Jake_the_space_cat



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Presents, Families of Choice, Family, Final Fantasy XIV: Stormblood Spoilers, Friendship, Gen, Muteness, Sign Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:28:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21776014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jake_the_space_cat/pseuds/Jake_the_space_cat
Summary: Alphinaud and Alisaie celebrate their nameday in Garlean-ruled Doma. Now that the Warrior of Light knows them both well, who's the favorite child?
Comments: 6
Kudos: 22





	Favorite Siblings

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt was 'Camille buys Starlight presents for the twins.' I cheated and made it birthdays/namedays instead. This goes with another nameday story, set just after ARR, [Nameday Wishes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21707431).
> 
> My WoL's Camille Delane, a Hyur Highlander and infant Ala Mhigan refugee from Theodoric's rule; his parents died fleeing the country and he was adopted and raised by an infertile Limsa Lominsan couple. Camille's mute due to a war injury from the Calamity, speaks in sign, and has a reading learning disability that's left him intimidated by books/scholarship. 
> 
> This story is set after the WoL opens the road to the Azim Steppe but before he returns from the Steppe, in the MSQ storyline. (He's just zipping back to visit Doma, in the story. Yes, he left Hien and Gosetsu chilling back on the Steppe. They're cool with it.)
> 
> You can see caps and art and learn more about Camille over on [refsheet.net](https://refsheet.net/Waldweg/camilledelane). He also has a [playlist](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/74mL2qfFnzHrcqpBbtXj3M?si=YNrjr-EyQhqZTrGHbO9STQ), because I'm an ex-RPer, and we're like that.

Despite the twins' protests, Lyse and Camille had managed to corral Alphinaud and Alisaie over to a table in the House of the Fierce for a meal to celebrate their nameday. Yugiri and a few of her shinobi had taken a moment to join them, as well, welcoming the brief respite from the tense urgency of their normal routines.

Camille hovered behind Alisaie as she opened the last of her small stack of gifts.

“Oh, it's a--” Lyse leaned far across over the table, taking a look. “--bracelet! Is it a bracelet? Cam, did you get Alisaie jewelry? Alisaie, he got you jewelry!”

Camille brushed Lyse's words aside with a shake of his head. _< It's a wristguard.>_ He wrapped his hand around the guard on his own right wrist and then tapped it, an improvised sign. He leaned forward over Alisaie's shoulder as she removed the guard from its box and began turning it over to inspect it. _< It's made from an alloy I found in Azys Lla when I was fighting-->_

“I don't recognize the material. Is this Cid's work?” Alisaie looked up and over her shoulder before realizing that Camille was signing. She smiled ruefully. “Oh, pardon. Go on.”

Camille scooted Lyse further down the table so he could sit directly next to Alisaie. _< It's an Allagan alloy. Cid says it's a crystal-metal matrix, and he doesn't recognize the metal. Nero said it reminds him of samples the Garleans have recovered from impact craters. Very old ones. It's easy to work. There was an enormous--> _He gestured, suggesting wings or tentacles or possibly claws. _ <\--creature in Azys Lla wearing plating made from it.>_

“And you killed it. Without any trouble, of course.” Alisaie stated matter of factly, the hint of a smile turning up one side of her mouth.

 _< I did.> _Camille nodded, not even registering the teasing. The twins and Lyse exchanged a glance and smiled as the Warrior of Light continued. _< I noticed if I struck the plating, there was no sound. So I took some to Cid, and he said I was right, it absorbs vibrations, and I asked him to-->_

“Wait.” Lyse raised her hand slightly, as though asking to be called on. “When was this? We left Eorzea months ago!” She frowned.

“Given his anima, I'd hazard a guess he simply used the aetherytes.” Alphinaud raised an eyebrow at Camille. “Am I right?”

The Warrior of Light waved the questions away impatiently. _< \--I asked Cid to make this for you so that-->_

“He can teleport all the way to Eorzea and back? For _nameday_ gifts?” One of the shinobi leaned towards Yugiri to ask in a still-audible undertone.

 _< I ASKED CID TO MAKE THIS FOR YOU--> _Camille's signs became larger, slower, and sharper, until everyone quieted down. _< \--so hard blows won't risk numbing your hand or your wrist or shocking your sword out of your hand.> _Camille struck his wrist with one hand and mimed shaking off pain. _< And I had Nero and Gerolt look at it and Y'shtola asked Matoya some questions for me, and then Cid used their notes to add some things that should help you channel and recover aether. It also changes color.>_

“Was that Nero's contribution?” Alisaie followed the Warrior of Light's signs, amused.

 _< I didn't know what color you'd like best.>_ Camille signed, looking sheepish and a bit helpless. Lyse gave his wrist a comforting pat.

“I've never had someone travel the known world for my nameday before. Thank you, Camille.” Alisaie finished putting on the wristguard and rapped her wrist sharply against the side of the table. “Oh.” She rapped it again, harder. “You're right. I barely feel a thing.” She frowned thoughtfully, and then stood up from the table. “I want to try it in action. Lyse, Yugiri, all, thank you for everything. If you don't mind?”

“Go play!” Lyse shoved Camille, prompting him to get to his feet and join Alisaie in taking up positions to spar on the far side of the cavern.

“Well.” Alphinaud leaned back once the two had left the table. “I almost feel left out.”

“Mm.” Yugiri picked up one of the set of Doman ink brushes Alphinaud had received from Camille for his nameday gift. “It takes less effort to do a great deal for those we understand than to do the same for those we must stretch to meet.” She brushed the bristles across her palm. “These are very fine. Since the fall of Doma, I've only seen their like in the hands of foreign collectors. I doubt your sister is the only one he crossed oceans to please this year.”

Alphinaud ducked his head, trying to conceal an embarrassed blush. He cleared his throat carefully before speaking. “He always does too much.”


End file.
